10,000 years, 1,000 lifetimes
by animeholic2121
Summary: '...Even if it takes me 10,000 years... or 1,000 lifetimes... I will find you again, no matter how... Ich leibe dich... Feliciano...' Rated M for future lovely scenes, graphic content, and supernatural powers!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everybody! This is my very first time writing a Gerita fanfic so I'm sorry if i make any mistakes or some OCs are OOC! I'm not used to writing such long stories as I have mine planned out xD lol but I will try to keep the chapters coming weekly, or even sometimes daily!

But onto the story at hand, I've had this idea in my head for so long and really wanted to write it out! I have been inspired by some of the longer fanfictions I've read already, so I hope to do Gerita justice with this story! I hope you all will enjoy it as well! Thank you!

I don't own Hetalia! This amazing story belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya (I hope I spelled his name right LOL)!

~~~\\\\\~~~\\\~~~

Chapter 1: Prologue

...I have a slight problem on my hands right now... Or rather, quite the large dilemma if you will. You see, at this moment, I have no idea where I am, or who I am in fact. I'm just floating here, in pitch black darkness, waiting for something, or someone, to come along on their merry way to tell me where the hell I am, and what the hell is going on...

However, despite the fact that I am utterly clueless about basically everything about myself, there is one thing that continues to nag in the back of my mind. Like a small humming; to me it feels like, when you're longing for something so much, you can still remember the feeling long after you've forgotten everything else about yourself...

The weak mental image of this man who I've never met, nor could ever imagine what he could be like in real life, continues to burn behind my eyes as they close with each blink. The strange thing is, even when I try to make the picture clearer, I can still only catch a glimpse of his features; pale skin, soft blonde hair... oh and the most strikingly blue eyes I feel I've ever seen!

It feels as if I've known these features for a long time, yet I can't seem to pick up anything else about this man...

I continue to float here in the darkness that never seems to end, with the hope that one day i might be able to recognize those few details my memories will allow me to see...

After who knows how long I have been floating here, I close my long since tired eyes, only to be met with a surprise; A sentence. A single phrase that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Coming closer and closer for me to be able to read it out loud...

'...Feliciano...'

My hands twitch at the deep, slightly husky voice muttering the name, a namr that feels so familiar to me.

'...Feliciano... Feli... Do not worry... even if it takes me 10,000 years... or 1,000 lifetimes...I will find you again...'

Unknowingly tears began to prickle at the sides of my eyes, both staying shut tight, not wanting this small yet memorable moment to end; to fade away.

'...Ich leibe dich... Feliciano...'

"ve... v-ve..." Faint sobs would arise from my chest as i lay there, continuing to float in place, unable to understand why, but I was crying from these few words. Such words that seemed to strike a cord in my heart, the longing continuing to grow from that spot in the back of my mind. I could feel it, the memories coming back, the scenes, the feelings, the senses I had used to feel...

"v-ve... c-come back... d-dont leave..." then suddenly it would go dark, my body disappearing into nothingness as i whispered a name.

"...L-lud...Ludwig...!"

~~\\\~~\\\\\~~~

Silence found its way throughout the entire classroom as a young man with chesnut brown hair, and vibrant hazel eyes, was panting, standing up from his desk. Fresh tears would be sliding down his lightly tanned cheeks, his slim fingers gripping the desk as he looked down.

Had it all been a dream? A cruel dream that for some reason he couldn't understand, was turning his usually happy demeanor into an unsually, unhappy one? Said boy had no time to think, however.

As the door to his classroom was suddenly opened.

And Feliciano's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi everyone~ I got some really positive reviews from the prologue of my story, so I decided to post the 2nd chapter earlier! I hope it continues the atmosphere of the prologue, as I loved how it flowed as well! So without further ado, here is the 2nd chapter of 10,000 Years, 1,000 Lifetimes! Please R &R! I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

~~~\\\\\~~~\\\\\~~~

Chapter 2: Hazy Goodbye from my Dreams

That morning was like any other morning that he had woken up to. His irritating phone alarm would ring constantly in order to get him awake; Katy Perry's " _Firework_ " blaring from the tiny speaker until he managed to swipe the snooze button. After only about 5 minutes it would ring again, and the tired groan could be heard as he finally figured out to swipe the red X instead. Blankets and sheets would be strewn apart; thin, slightly tanned legs sliding over to the side of the bed in order to get him standing as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight sneaking through the half-open blinds.

"Feli! Feli if you don't get your ass up right now I'm coming up there to get it up myself!" Feliciano blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes, then yawning as they resumed their usual closed position.

"ve... It's alright fratello, you don't need to... Please, I'm awake..." He yawned again as a faint grumble was heard from the bottom of the stairs, his brother glaring up at him as he opened the bedroom door.

"Then hurry up and get your shower done already, idiota! Any later and we'll be late again!" With that the younger man stormed off back into the kitchen, Feliciano standing in the doorway for a few moments before moving back inside. Grabbing his big, fluffy towel that had the Italian flag on it and a change of clothes he went into the bathroom across the hall, shutting the door gently as the slam it made normally would make his brother's, Lovino, mood worsen when he was tired. He set the towel on the back of the toilet and his clothes next to him on the counter top, his gaze then shifting to himself in the mirror. Opening his eyes, he began to examine his reflection; neck-length, chesnut brown hair that had one long curl that never wanted to stay down (although he would admit it had quite the embarrassing side effect whenever someone touched it, including even him...). The soft, golden hazel color of his irises was lit up by the light above him, and the tan color of his skin that helped to distinguish him as foreign to the others in his class. He blinked drowsily as he looked at himself, his fingers tracing the faint dark circles that had formed from staying up late at night. Or at least that's what he told anyone who would ask about them. Feliciano sighed a faint breath as he shook his head, slapping his cheeks with both hands before turning to the shower. Pulling back the sliding, paned glass door he reached over and turned the knob to the left, the water shooting out as he stood back up to remove his clothing.

Every morning he would go through the same routine, his shower time being the quietest part of his day, and his most savored. After cleaning himself up he turned off the water, pouting to himself since it had passed by much too quickly for his liking. Although he loved his fratello deeply, his yelling and grouchiness when he woke up didn't help to brighten his mood either. Faint wet footsteps could be heard as he stepped out, a towel wrapped around his slim waist as he dried his hair with his old and rusty hairdrier. ' _Ve, it smells like it's burning... I need to buy a new one soon_..' this thought passing through his mind as the sound of the hairdrier was all that was heard, his eyes slightly closing as he watched himself in the mirror. He set the appliance gingerly down onto the counter once his hair was dry enough to avoid getting sick, resuming to remove his towel and get dressed for the day. One could say his fashion sense was also very foreign; he took to the habit of wearing button up shirts and nicer jeans more often than not. However today he opted to stick with a pair of old jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Mondays really weren't his strong point during the week.

"Feliciano! How long does taking a shower need to be? Hurry up and get your ass down here! Or else I'm tossing your damn eggs in the can and leaving your ass behind!" Feliciano blinked then began to fret, hurriedly going to the door and opening it, the steam escaping into the hallway.

"V-ve! Fratello please don't do that! I-I'm coming down right now so I beg you, please wait for me!" More grumbling was hurt, along with silent curses as Lovino's footsteps could be heard coming back into the dining room.

"Then get down here already dammit! I'm not wasting anymore of my time waiting for you to be sparkling on a fucking Monday!" Feliciano would sweatdrop slightly as he stepped out into the hallway, normally Lovino would only use that sort of language when his mood was deep into the gutter.

"V-ve, Please calm down fratello, I just need to grab my things.."

"Stop telling me what to do and grab your shit dammit!" Feliciano merely nodded to the wall as he opened his door, nearly jogging over to his desk, quickly placing his binders, writing tools, wallet and phone into his backpack. While haphazardly zipping it closed he slid on his sneakers, deciding to just tie them once they were in the car. Slinging the straps over one shoulder he gently shut his door behind him, trotting down the stairs, his hand sliding down the railing next to him to keep him steady. Once he came to the bottom he was greeted by and obviously pissed off Lovino, his dark brown hair slightly sticking up in a few places, aside from the curl that stuck up on the opposite side from Feliciano's. Feli blinked a few times then smiled a bit, the sight being amusing since his younger brother had skipped brushing his hair again.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get your food and let's get outta here already..." Lovino scowled slightly as he kept his irritated stride going all the way to the front door, swinging it open and stepping out into the chilly morning air. A faint sneeze echoed through the hallway, Feliciano blinking twice then giggling silently to himself. ' _Ah...so that's why fratello is so angry, he's coming down with a cold...'_

"FELI!" Feliciano was broken out of his thoughts by Lovino's angry banter, sighing softly as a small smile lifted up his lips. Going over to the table he picked up the wrapped omelette that was on the table, resuming to follow his brother out of the front door, closing it behind them before locking it, turning the doorknob twice to make sure it was shut tight.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Once the two Italian brothers had settled into Lovino's silver, 2006 Toyota Matrix they had pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, few cars out since it was still fairly early in the morning. Lovino had gotten the car for his 16th birthday, something his older brother would have gotten as well if he didn't prefer using his bicycle to go everywhere. Feliciano had set about the task of finally tieing up his red sneakers, the shoelaces showing wear from the many times they had been worn over the years. Having to tie each shoe three times just so they wouldn't come undone during the day, he set his feet back down onto the floor under the passenger seat. His gaze fell to the window, lazily watching all of the homes and early risers passing by quickly through the slightly tinted glass. Lovino's eyes cast a glance toward him for a second before focusing back onto the road, the car remaining quiet until they would reach the school. Students would be walking in and out of the cars surrounding them and the school building; the large 3 story structure was the only school in the town aside from the elementary school down the street, so it would have to support both junior high and high school. Feliciano blinked and shifted his gaze toward the massive structure, sighing internally, thinking he was rather lucky he had taken the time before their first year had started to explore the campus. He slid up in his seat as Lovino would hastily but carefully park in the nearest available spot, the car sadly slanted between two others as he put the gear shift into park and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Well we're here... I'll see you after school, you better be here before i am or else im gonna leave you behind..." he mused, grumbling lightly as he reached behind him and grabbed his backpack, holding it by the straps as he opened his door, slamming it shut once he was out, walking away and leaving Feli to look at his retreating form from the passenger seat.

"...Ve~ Alright then.." His voice was soft as he spoke to the empty car, his eyes closing a bit as he sat there for a few seconds, just wanting to enjoy the silence. However this peace didn't last long, for the warning bell rang loud and clear in his ears; signaling that if he didn't get up and moving he was going to be late. Feli blinked a few times before panicking, quickly opening the door, though trying to be careful of the car next to him since Lovino's parking left him with little space to move about freely. Once he was finally free from the deadly grip of trying to prevent an accidental scratch on either car door, he put his backpack on and bolted toward the front doors of the school.

"Vee! Please wait, Don't ring on me yet!" Fretting as he scrambled through the glass doors after pushing them open, having been one of the last people to enter the building, unaware of the pair of eyes that had noticed him running away.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Feliciano would be out of breath by the time he would reach his first class, panting heavily as he was actually having a very lucky Monday, the bell ringing just as he reached the doorknob. He nodded slightly to his teacher, Mr. Kirkland, who just rose one of his fairly bushy eyebrows and gave a curt nod back, gesturing for him to take his seat. And he did just that, slowly walking to his seat in the back of the room, breathing out heavily as he sat down and relaxed his muscles.

"Ve... I actually made it..." a faint 'kesesesese' was heard as he reached his arms up to stretch, Feli glancing over to his right and noticing the white haired guy in his class. Gilbert was always one to laugh during the most inconvienient of moments, and now sure wasn't the best time to hear another person laughing at him. Feli sighed, then resting his head down on his desk, Mr, Kirkland beginning another long yet boring English Literature lesson, hearing something about 'The great William Shakesbeare's...'. Yet he was still too tired to listen to him as he yawned as quietly as he could, closing his eyes so that he could as least try and regain some of the sleep he had lost the past week.

~~~/~~~/~~~

~ _Dream Mode~_

 _The surrounding atmosphere would be dark and pitch black as the real world faded away for Feliciano, his body floating in this darkness as it cast a faint glow that lit it up faintly. His eyes would slowly open as he moved slowly, nothing to be seen around him as he shifted his body to see his surroundings._

 _"...Ve...Where... am i..?" He then blinked twice, realizing something, looking down at his hands as if he didn't recognize them._

 _"...W-who... Who... am i...?" panic filled the young Italian's eyes as he looked around him again quickly, trying to yell out, to call to anything that might wander through this endless space._

 _"H-Hello! I-is anything, or anyone, out there? H-hello! A-anyone...!... Please..!" he panted faintly as he soon stopped trying to reach out to something that wasn't ever going to be there. His head moved to look down at the nonexistent ground, tears beginning to prickle in the corners of his eyes, panic still settling into his empty mind._

 _He would be floating by himself for god knows how long before something would appear in his mind's eye, Feliciano blinking a few times, the same image appearing each time he closed his eyes._

 _The weak mental image of a man he had never seen, nor could imagine what he could be like in real life. The strange thing was, even when he would try and blink again, to make the image clearer, he couldn't catch a glimpse of anything more than his vague features; pale skin, soft blonde hair... oh and these strikingly, deep blue eyes he was sure were the bluest he had ever seen!_

 _This mental picture gave the feeling that he had known these features for a long time, yet he couldn't seem to pick up anything else about him... continueing to float in the darkness, he could only hope to someday be able to recognize these few features his memory had allowed him to see._

 _Yet he still could not get past that weak mental image. He soon closed his long since tired eyes, sighing silently as he was nearly about to give up on it; until something appeared in front of the picture. A sentence. A single phrase that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Coming closer and closer for him to be able to read out loud..._

 _'...Feliciano...'_

 _HIs hands twitch at the deep, slightly husky voice muttering the name, a name that feels so familiar to him._

 _'...Feliciano... Feli... Do not worry... even if it takes me 10,000 years... or 1,000 lifetimes...I will find you again...'_

 _Unknowingly tears began to well up at the sides of his eyes, both staying shut tight, not wanting this small yet memorable moment to end; to fade away._

 _'...Ich leibe dich... Feliciano...'_

 _"Ve... V-ve..." Faint sobs would arise from his chest as he floats here, unable to understand why, but he was crying from these few words. Such words that seemed to strike a cord in his heart, a secret longing beginning to grow from a spot in the back of his mind. Strange feelings were swelling up inside of him; he could see the memories coming back. The scenes, the emotions, the senses he used to experience..._

 _"v-ve... c-come back... d-dont leave..." it would then suddenly turn into pitch black darkness once more, his body disappearing into nothingness as he whispered a final few words..._

 _"...L-lud...Ludwig...!"_

~~~/~~~/~~~

Silence found its way across the entire classroom, the stares of the other students and Mr. Kirkland shifting toward Feliciano, who was panting as he shot up from his desk. His slim fingers were gripping the side of the table, fresh tears spilling out and sliding down his cheeks as he was looking down, faint plopping heard as they landed on top of his hands and the desk top.

" Mr. Vargas...?" Feliciano didn't seem to hear him however,for he was too wrapped up in his own shock at the dream he had just witnessed, thoughts running wild. _'V-ve..! W-what...! W-What... was that! That...D-dream...!'_ He continued to pant faintly, still vastly confused, actually wondering if it had in fact been a dream, it all felt too real to be just a random dream! It was a cruel dream that from some reason he couldn't understand, was turning his normally happy demeanor into an unusually, unhappy one... Even more so than he had been feeling lately. cleared his throat a bit loudly, Feliciano blinking twice, his hand going to his face and feeling the tears as he looked up. His English Lit. teacher looked at him with a questioning expression, Feli looking around at all of the stares, a blush rising to his cheeks from the embarrassment the was beginning to overtake the sadness he once felt.

" Mr. Vargas, are you feeling unwell? If you are i suggest that you head down to the nurse's office. I hear quite the nasty Flu is traveling around." Feliciano shook his head meekly as he looked up at him, his cheeks reddening a bit more at the soft giggles he heard from his classmates.

"V-ve, n-no... I-I'm fine i swear, I-i was um..." But before he could think of a straight answer to give his teacher regarding his outburst, the door to the classroom was swiftly opened. Feli blinked twice, his cheeks still visibly flushed as he stood in his place, watching as a man, around his age, most likely older, walked into the room. He would be holding a slip in one hand, his dark brown, leather satchel strap held close in the other. He looked to be fairly muscular for someoen his age, which showed that he surely worked out often. Feli blinked twice then shook his head, a drop of sweat appearing on top of his head, his blush deepening as he mentally scolded himself for noticing the strange man's muscles before anything else. Mr. Kirkland blinked then set down his pointer onto his podium, walking up to the young man and smiling lightly.

"Ah hello there, you must be the transfer student expected to arrive today..." The man blinked, a stern expression on his face as he examined the teacher then his slip, before reaching out and handing the piece of paper to him, nodding slightly.

"Ja... Ludwig Beilschmidt... I apologize fer being late. My bruder forgot to mention a few directions to get here..." Feliciano blinked as he heard him speak, his deep voice causing him to freeze in place. His eyes then widened, once he would speak his name, his dream would return at full force.

' _L-Lud...Ludwig..!'_ Feliciano's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, his hands starting to shake as he looked up at Ludwig, beginning to stare at him with shaking eyes.

"V-ve..-"

"Awe come on West, A'course I told ya how ta get here! The awesome Gilbert would never leave his little brother hanging!" Feliciano blinked twice, looking over to Gilbert who was grinning cheekily, waving at him from a chair behind Him in the back of the room. His skin would pale slightly, internally swearing that Gilbert of all people would have been Ludwig's brother. Ludwig blinked as he was interrupted in the middle of chatting with Mr. Kirkland, looking toward his brother. An eyebrow twitched slightly, Ludwig now regretting having to be put in this class with his brother as the teaching aid.

"Verdammt Gilbert, why do you have to be in ma class-" Ludwig was brought to a halt as he noticed the figure who was still standing up at his desk, cheeks faintly pink as he looked almost childishly angry that Gilbert had spoken. His eyes widened just a fraction, Feliciano muttering something as he then looked back toward the front of the room toward Ludwig. Tears were still present shining against his cheek, Feli blinking the last remnants away as he noticed Ludwig was looking at HIM now.

"O-oh...!" Squeaking quietly as he looked back at him, once again letting his face be graced by reddening cheeks, Ludwig looking at him with his hard stare. His feet then shifted and began to move, carrying him across the room as he kept his focus on Feliciano. Feli blinked a few times as he walked toward him, looking around to everybody else then back at Ludwig, whom was already standing in front of his desk. His face turned red as he appeared so close to him, the German's eyes slightly shutting as he looked down at Feli.

"V-ve... ?,... u-um.." He managed to squeak out again as a hand was suddenly caressing his cheek, the touch warm against the cold of Feli's skin. He blinked as he looked up at Ludwig, the German seeming to be in some sort of trance as he leaned forward.

"... _Feliciano_..." Feli blinked twice when he heard his name, shock marks soon appearing above his head as he noticed the face of the man he had most certainly never met before was getting closer to his own.

"V-Veee!?"

Or had he...?

~To be Continued~  
~~~/~~~/~~~

OMG I FINALLY managed to finish this chapter! LOLz I loved typing this so much despite the amount of hours I put into it! But now we can finally start getting to the good parts!

Psstt/ this story is also not going to end soon if any of you guys are curious, there is MUCH more plot to be unraveled in the future! So stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Bye Bye~~


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion in your Eyes

Omg it feels like ages since I have been on my account... there are so many stories I have left dusting! It has literally been like years! I am so sorry to everyone who favorited this story and others, my life was extremely hectic... but I really do love this story so I wanted to, after all of this time, try bringing some of my stories back to life! Starting with this one since GerIta is my all time favorite Hetalia pairing, new chapters will finally be updated, I am really going to try xD! So, without further adeu, let us jump right back into reading 10,000 Years, 1,000 Lifetimes!

~~~~~~/~~~~~~/~~~~~~

" _And when we leave this life,_

 _I'm not scared of losing you._

 _We were born two stars in the same orbit,_

 _now here as two bodies_

 _recognizing each other once again,_

 _and I don't know what's next."_

-Schulyer Peck

~~~~~/~~~~~~/~~~~~~~

Silence filled the high school English classroom as the shocking events transpired before teenage eyes, all stares focused on Feliciano and the strange new transfer student who seemed to know him on a fairly personal level. Feliciano, who couldn't have helped but stare at the tall German until that very moment, seemed to have snapped back to reality just then. Realization hit him hard, feeling the piercing gazes of his classmates against his now slightly clammy back. As Ludwig was just barely reaching the petrified boy's lips, Feliciano hurriedly pulled his hands away and stepped backwards.

"W-wait, V-veee-?!" Skids and clattering was heard loudly as he tripped on the corner of a chair on his way back, the world rushing as Feliciano landed butt first onto the hard, cream tiled floor. The pain didn't even register as he stared up at the now confused looking German with wide eyes, pupils shaking as he himself did not understand what had just transpired himself. Despite the gasps and murmurs that suddenly broke free from the Silence beforehand, and the few students that quickly stood up to make sure the boy was alright, he could do nothing but sit in shock for a few brief moments; this man, this man whom he had most certainly never met before, had almost kissed him-?!

Feliciano looked down toward his lap, one hand covering his mouth slightly as his thoughts raced. ' _W-what was this man going to do to me-? Vee, I-i really don't think I've met him before! E-even so, why does his name sound so_ -' His thoughts were cut short, however, with the whip and smack of the young British teacher's pointer upon the podium. All heads, including Ludwig's and Feliciano's, turned quickly to look at the obviously annoyed young man, his ginormous eyebrows furrowed together tightly. ''Alright already you twat- mmhm, I mean, you students of course. That is quite enough!" His sharp eyes fell upon both Ludwig and Feli, the Italian jumping a bit while the German seemed to tense, his expression still seaming quite confused.

"Now, I know that this may be quite a heartfelt reunion-"

"V-ve but teacher, I-I don't remember-!" with another swat of his pointer, Feliciano muted with a light squeak.

"Or Whatever it shall be, we have a lesson to continue! Mr. Vargas, clearly this union has caused you quite a scare, so I would much appreciate if you were to rest in the infirmary. Alfred, please escort him there, if you will." One of the few students crouched next to Feliciano smiled widely, his hand raising enthusiatically and waving to the Brit.

"Will do, teach! I'll bring him there quick so I can come back soon; Wouldn't wanna miss out on your accent for too long, it's what I come to class for!" Arthur blinked a few times before grumbling, his cheeks burning a peachy pink as he quickly pointed to the door.

"Go Alfred, Now! I don't want to have to keep you after hours again!" The blonde, lightly sun-kissed American laughed as he helped Feliciano up, the Italian still sporting faint rosy cheeks himself. The other students began to laugh and giggle as well as Alfred walked him to the door, this being a normal occurrence for the pair. "Awe, why so mean? You know you like it when I complime-" a book flew towards him and hit the door, Arthur's cheeks flaring up a bit more.

"Stop it now, this is not the time for such banter Alfred! He needs to rest-!"

"I got it teach, We're Going! See ya later~'' And with a quick wink the pair would disappear out into the hallway, the other students standing up and beginning to fix the desks and take their seats once more. Arthur sighed, Glancing up at Ludwig who was still standing, not knowing was to do. Setting down his pointer, Arthur gestured the German teen to his seat, which coincidentally was behind Feliciano's (-I know, can't help it-/RIP-).

"Please take your seat, Mr. Beilshmidt. We have to catch up on today's lesson before the end of class." Ludwig blinked, shaking his head from his thoughts before nodding curtly.

"Ah... Ja, my apologies..." He scooted through the isles, a slightly tense expression on his face as he sat down, removing his satchel and setting it next to his legs. With a nod himself, Arthur smiled slightly.

"Now that that is all settled, shall we continue class?"

As the Brit continued the lesson on Shakespeare's plays and their structure, Ludwig couldn't help but look toward the door silently, his large knuckles resting against his chin.

'... _..I wonder... why he looked so familiar... and so... scared... For some reason... I cannot remember what just happened... why_...' he narrowed his eyes slightly, continuing to look in the direction Feli had last went. '... _.why... did I feel sad... when he left just then_...?'

~~~~/~~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Aaannd there we have it! My first official attempt at writing a new chapter for one of my stories! I really do hope it turned out alright, I haven't seriously written in a really long time-/sweats But anywho, I hope you guys stay tuned for more! Ciao!


End file.
